Des générations de rivalités
by Lilas Pradalise
Summary: Comme un air de déjà vu? c'est normal. Dépoussiérage de ma version antérieur. Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Jamais. Parmi elles, les valeurs, les convictions profondes, l'amour, la haine. C'est tout cela qui crée des relations, qui par les normes de notre famille reste inchangées. Similaire d'années en années. Ah oui? Vous en êtes sûr? Pas moi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! _

_Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis de retour (et ravie de l'être) Cette fiction a déjà été publiée (comprendre ici, les deux premiers chapitres) mais malheureusement, j'ai manqué de temps. A présent j'en ai, et je la remet au goût du jour ! J'ai eu quelque problémes d'utilisation du site, mais les deux chapitres sont bien identique a ceux postés l'an dernier. _

_Doooooonc, Rose/Scorpius. Et... Je crois que vous êtes la pour lire l'histoire, alors je vais peut être éviter la looooooongue intro inutile. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

_Oh et ! Avant que j'oublie,disclaimer disclaimer of course, J.K. Rowling est ma déesse, je me prosterne devant elle, je n'ai inventé ni le merveilleux monde de la magie qui est sien, ni les extraordinaire personnages sorti droit de son esprit, je ne suis que deux petites mains qui s'amuse avec son oeuvre, sans rien d'autre que le bonheur d'écrire (ce qui en soit est plutôt cool) Je ne touche pas d'argent pour tout ceci. (Mais ne suis point contre quelques reviews)_

_Amicalement votre _

_Lilas P_

* * *

« Viens au manoir »

Ces trois petits mots me donnent la chair de poule, j'ai beau les lires encore et encore, ils produisent le même effet.

Mon amoureux est une personne merveilleuse. Vraiment. Cela fait quelque mois que nous sommes ensemble, très honnêtement, personnes n'avaient jamais envisagé cette possibilité, moi la première. Pendant de très longues années, nous avons fait le choix que tout le monde attendre de nous. Se haïr. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas rester dans la même pièce, sans se disputer, se hurler dessus, s'insulter, et même se taper. Oui je suis une fille et alors ? J'ai été élevé au milieu de cousins et avec un petit frère insupportable, j'estime y avoir gagné ce droit. Toute personne nous connaissant vous direz que c'est de famille, qu'on est nés pour ca, se haïr, oui mais toute ces personnes ont tord. On a continué bien sur, jusqu'à l'obtention de nos ASPIC, mais plus rien n'a était pareil depuis ce soir glacial de mi janvier. On s'est disputer, comme souvent, puis j'ai commencé à le frapper, il m'énerver ! Il a toujours était le seul à me faire sortir ainsi de mon calme habituel. Il m'a plaquée contre le mur, et m'a fait taire d'un baiser. Baiser dominateur, baiser exigent, mais il fut inoubliable. Une chose en entrainant une autre, nous arrivâmes au point de non retour. J'ai choisi une solution de faible, j'ai fuie. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais on ne peut pas aller a l'encontre de nos sentiments. Même avec toute la volonté du monde. Ce qu'on avait caché derrière de la haine, c'était du désir et de l'amour. Oui de l'amour. Comme quoi, les dictons ont bien souvent raison, on c'est revu, on a discuté, et puis on est sorti ensemble, un mois plus tard. Aujourd'hui, j'en suis heureuse. Il est totalement fou de m'inviter chez lui. Mais il me manque, cela fait uniquement quelque jours, cependant ne pas sentir ma main dans la sienne, ne pas sentir ses douces lèvres contre les miennes, ça me manque. Nous n'aurions certainement jamais dû commencer cette relation, mais c'est trop tard. Alors oui, je vais le faire, je vais aller chez lui, le domaine interdit. Le manoir mystérieux. Ca peut paraitre banal comme histoire d'adolescente. L'arriver du prince charmant pour un esprit un peu fleur bleu. Mais c'est tellement loin de tout ca. Je ne suis pas n'importe qu'elle adolescente de dix-sept ans, je suis Rose Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Tout de suite, une histoire d'amour parait bien plus difficile, avec un frère mouchard, un père et des oncles surprotecteurs. J'aimerais me dire que ma mère m'aidera, qu'elle sera compréhensive, car après tout, elle est reconnue pour être très intelligente. J'ai dix-sept ans, et à dix-sept ans elle a commencé à sortir avec mon père, alors elle pourra me défendre. Oui, bien sûr, si ça avait été n'importe quel garçon de mon âge, mais, ce n'est pas le cas… J'ai appris très tôt que dans cette famille, le nom des Malfoy était à bannir… Alors comment leur dire que Scorpuis Malefoy est quelqu'un qui mérite d'être connu, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se passer avec son père et tous ses ancêtres ? Comment leur faire comprendre qu'il ne tient peut-être pas de son père ? On a beau dire que l'amour est plus fort que tout, je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas le cas dans cette famille, laissez moi vous expliquer. Mes parents ne connaissent que Drago Malefoy et ils ne veulent pas plus entendre parler de la mère de Scorpius, Erylis. Elle est pourtant apparemment très gentille, elle travaille au Ministère de la Magie, (comme mes parents). Mais le seul fait qu'elle travaille les fait crier, eux qui trouvent ça si normal de travailler malgré tout l'argent qu'on leur a offert en tant que héros de guerre. « Elle ne fait ca que pour la bonne image de son mari, les femmes ne travaillent jamais chez les Malefoy, et les hommes ne font que semblant ! A la une des journaux ! C'est n'importe quoi, elle n'a rien fait pour la société ! » Pour eux, cette famille n'as pas de membre ayant leur histoire leur personnalité, leur prénoms, ce sont des Malefoy, et c'est tout. Mme Malefoy est langue de plomb, elle a fait des choses extraordinaire, inventé une bonne dizaine de sortilège très utiles ! Mais dans ma famille, personne ne les utilise. Je me souviens encore du jour, ou j'en ai utilisé un devant eux, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me tuer… C'est un sortilège très pratique, sur le même principe que le sortilège de lévitation, mais il peut porter beaucoup plus de choses en même temps. Je devais mettre la table dehors et j'ai tout sorti en même temps avec ce sortilège, et j'ai eu le droit à une leçon de moral pendant près d'une heure ! Avant que ma tante Ginny y mette un terme… Je n'en ai plus jamais lancé devant eux…

_Rose, viens manger !_ Appelle ma mère, me sortant de mes pensées.

_-J'arrive, maman !_

Je fais des efforts surhumains pour être polie et agréable durant le repas, et finis pas demander d'un air naturel :

_-Maman, je peux aller me promener cet après-midi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, il faut demander à ton père…_

_-Mais maman, si je lui demande de sortir pour aller à la bibliothèque, tu sais bien qu'il va me répondre que ça ne sert à rien et que je ferais mieux de rester a la maison jouer aux échecs avec lui !_

A peine j'ai une fini ma phrase que je sais que j'ai gagné, c'est la seule excuse contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien. J'ai même la permission de rentrer a dix-neuf heures, chose ô combien miraculeuse venant de ma mère…

Une heure plus tard, je suis devant le manoir Malefoy.

_-Bonjour, miss… ?_

_-Rose. Je viens voir Scorpius._

_-Ah oui ! Le jeune maitre vous attend, suivez-moi._

Jamais je n'ai vu de manoir plus beau, il est grand luxueux, illuminé ! Tellement différent de la bâtisse sombre imprégnée de magie noir que m'a famille m'a décrit tant de fois. Scorpius m'attend assis sur son canapé, beau à en damner un saint, comme toujours… Il est habillé tout en noir, ce qui contraste avec sa peau se pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Et moi, qui suis tout en blanc, crée de nouveau une telle opposition entre nous… Mais il m'attire vers lui, et m'embrasse. Et à cet instant, j'oublie tout. J'oublie qui nous sommes, où nous sommes… Plus rien ne compte à part lui et moi.

_-Hum Hum…_

Jamais je ne me suis sentie plus mal qu'en cet instant, devant la plus grande sorcière jamais connu, certains affirment qu'elle est plus douée que Dumbledore et mon oncle Harry réuni. Elle est connue pour sa grande froideur, et son comportement acide et moi, moi je suis dans son salon, dans les bras de son fils, qui plus est, dans une situation compromettante. En cet instant j'aurai voulu être transparente, disparaitre sous le parquet, n'importe quoi, mais ne plus être soumise a son regard froid et calculateur.

_Tu ne nous présente pas, Scorpius ? _

_-Mère, voici Rose, ma petite amie. Rose, ma mère…_

_-Enchantée Madame…_

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, je ne savais vraiment plus ou me mettre. Scorpuis doit sentir que je me sens mal car il me prend la main. Sa mère nous regarde étrangement, le regard vide… Je comprends à ce moment là pourquoi elle est si respectée, elle a une présence incroyable…

-La prochaine fois, demander moi l'emploi du temps de Drago, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de vous retrouver dans une telle situation. Il rentre vers 20 heures, je vous conseille d'être partie d'ici la, il vaut mieux qu'il vous rencontre dans de meilleures conditions, sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée_. __Hormis ça, je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Rose, j'espère que nous auront l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble très bientôt. _

_La mère de Scorpius sortie de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée._

_Scorpius eut un rire amusé. Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien dit il avant de m'embrasser dans les cheveux. Viens, je vais te faire visiter le manoir, puis on pourra aller dehors si tu veux, on peut se baigner dans le lac a l'arrière du manoir. _


	2. Chapter 2

Ne suis je pas une personne formidable? Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! (Je sais, je sais, pour appuyer sur un bouton, ça ne m'a pas demander grand chose, mais tout de même ! )

Pour votre plaisir Le chapitre II : Mon bonheur est un empire dont tu es le roi

Amicalement vôtre

Lilas P

* * *

**_Mon bonheur est un empire dont tu es le roi_**

L'après midi se passa extrêmement bien. Comme dans un rêve. Son manoir ressemble un peu au château de princesse dont me parler ma mère lorsque j'étais enfant. Et il faut dire que mon amoureux rentre plutôt bien dans l'image du prince charmant…

-« Rose, veux tu m'épouser »

Oh je ne regrette en rien ma réponse. Mais je n'ose imaginer la tête que va faire ma famille lorsqu'elle va apprendre quand dans un futur plus ou moins proche, je serais une Malfoy. Le choc va être rude. Si j'ai était élevé en apprenant à haïr ce nom, c'est parce qu'ils l'on été avant moi. Et ils ce sont peut être battu pour la liberté, l'amour et un tas de belle valeurs, cela n'empêche pas qu'a leur yeux une seconde chance n'existe que pour tout ce qui n'est pas « sang pur snobinard » selon leur expression favorite.

Mais mon amoureux a tout prévu. Je vais avoir le temps de leur faire accepter l'idée, petit à petit l'idée que les Malfoy sont des gens bien. Je vais devoir le faire très très lentement, mais après tout, on n'est pas pressé.

**Flashback**

**-J'ai pensé à la chaine, je sais que tu ne tiens pas a ce que ta famille fasse un scandale, pas maintenant, ainsi, tu pourras la porter sans devoir annoncer nos fiançailles à tes parents…**

**-Et les tiens Scorpius ? **

**-Et bien, je vais le dire à ma mère dès ce soir, et lui laisser le soin de préparer le terrain avant que je l'annonce à mon père…**

**Fin flashback**

Forcément, avoir des parents tolérants a qui on peut tout dire, ca aide. Mes beaux parents… Comme cela est étrange ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour considérer la famille Malfoy comme la mienne. Rose Malfoy… Il faut dire que ca sonne plutôt bien, comme si mon prénom était fait pour épouser ce nom.

Je sens le poids de la bague entre mes seins, le poids de mon choix, de mon futur. Oh oui, je suis angoissée, mais je ne regrette pas, non, je ne regrette vraiment rien… je suis fiancée à l'homme que j'aime après tout, n'est ce pas la le plus important, j'ai 17 ans, oui et alors ? Je suis majeur, je commence mes études de médicomage en septembre, j'ai donc tout l'été pour préparer mes parents a l'idée que je suis fiancée, et a la deuxième partie de la demande de Scorpius…

Je ne sais pas ce qui va avoir le plus de mal a passé, que je sois fiancée ou que je déménage…

Le fait que je sois folle amoureuse de Scorpius certainement. Après tout n'importe qui d'autre aurait été préférable pour ma famille…

_**Rose, je sais que tu ne voudras pas vivre dans le manoir Malfoy avec mes parents et je te comprends, je vais donc rénover l'ancien manoir de ma famille pour que nous puissions y vivre ensemble, veut tu en attendant t'installer avec moi… disons vers la fin des vacances… au plus tard… **_

Je revois encore le visage inquiet de Scorpius, l'hésitation à me pousser à affronter ma famille. Et son soulagement immense quand j'ai accepté.

Oh non, toute la famille mange à la maison, tante Ginny ou oncle Harry vont forcément comprendre quelque chose…j'ai horreur de ces repas de famille ou tout le monde rit, tout le monde crient… je ne me sens pas a ma place dans cette famille… cette famille que j'ai pourtant aimée de tout mon cœur, mais a présent, je les trouve exaspérant, a critiqué MA famille, après tout, a présent, je suis tout autant Malfoy que Weasley…

**-Les mangemorts ne changent pas Chérie, je t'assure qu'ils préparent quelque chose. J'ai croisé Malfoy tout a l'heure, elle était euphorique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils manigancent, mais pour qu'elle soit aussi heureuse, ca ne doit pas être bon pour nous.**

** -Voyons Ron, tu deviens pire qu'Harry en 5eme année s'exclama sa sœur. **

** - En plus papa, intervient rose, Mme Malfoy n'a jamais participée a cette guerre. **

** -Ils sont tous pareil à chaque génération qui passe ! Des sangs purs snobinards qui méprisent le reste du monde, et ca n'est pas près de changer car pour rentrée dans cette famille, il faut avoir ces caractéristiques. Surtout Rose, ne t'approche jamais de cette famille ! Je te l'interdit !**

** -Ron, tu dis ca a ta fille au moins trois fois par semaine, elle le sait depuis le temps et puis, elle est grande et intelligente, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire !**

** -C'est vrai excuse moi Rosie.**

Je fis un sourire désabusé à mon père. Moi je savais très bien pourquoi elle était si heureuse. Scorpius l'avait mise au courant de nos projets.

Melle Weasley,

Mon fils m'a fait part de l'heureuse nouvelle. Je suis ravie de t'accueillir enfin officiellement dans ma famille, et de pouvoir te considérer comme ma fille. J'aimerai que tu viennes diner chez nous demain soir, et peut être même, si tes parents sont d'accord passer la nuit chez nous. Tu pourrais ainsi rencontrer mon mari, en temps que sa belle fille. Je vais commencée à lui parler de te ce soir, mais je ne lui donnerais pas ton nom, c'est a Scorpius de le faire. J'aimerai si tu parviens à venir passer que l'on passe la journée ensemble et qu'on aille faire les magasins. Cela nous permettra de faire plus ample connaissance. Je sais que tes parents ne savent encore rien de ta liaison avec mon fils, c'est pourquoi je te propose d'aller du coté moldu.

Avec toute mon amitié

Ta belle mère, Erylis

Je devais d'ailleurs demander l'autorisation à ma mère.

**- Maman, Alicia m'invite à passer la journée de demain avec elle, pour faire les magasins, et de dormir chez elle, je peux ?**

**-Ma chérie, ca fait 15 jours que tu sors régulièrement ! **

**-mais maman…**

**-Hermione, ta fille est grande à présent, laisse la vivre, souvient toi, après la guerre, nous sortions tous les jours…**

**-Gin' a raison Mione, laisse la vivre, tu vas finir pire que Ron…**

**-Hey ! Moi je la laisse sortir ! Mais je veux que tu sois de retour pour demain après midi, nous sortons tous ensemble…**

**-merci Pa' **

Le diner se passa plutôt bien, et le sujet Malfoy ne fut plus abordé de la soirée. Le lendemain matin en revanche, fut bien plus dur pour moi. Le stress de passer une après midi entière avec ma belle mère ma rendait particulièrement maladroite. Et si mes parents étaient aveugles a ce genre de choses, ce n'était pas le cas de tante Ginny et oncle Harry.

**-Tu penseras à nous le présenter** me murmura tante Ginny quand je lui dis au revoir.

Je partie discrètement du chaudron baveur avec Mme Malfoy comme je lui avais promis dans ma réponse.

En arrivant vers Erylis, Rose fut subjuguée. Elle avait mis des heures pour se préparer, voulant à tout pris impressionner sa belle mère. Elle avait mis sa plus belle robe bustier, bleu pale, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, sa cousine Lily, lui disait sans cesse qu'elle ressemblé a une princesse dans cette robe, surtout quand ses cheveux cascadés sur ses épaules. Mais Erylis, elle, ressemblait a une déesse, ses long cheveux blond regrouper en un chignon d'où s'échapper quelques mèches, élégamment. Sa robe asymétrique, très serpentarde, soit disant passant, d'un vert profond avec un lacet argenté sur le devant, un peu comme un corset.

Après l'avoir saluée, la jeune fille la suivie dans les rue de Londres jusqu'au quartier mondain, lieu où se trouver tout les magasins les plus chic, et le plus cher. En même temps qu'elle lui faisait essayé un nombre incalculable de robe (et qu'elle en essayé tout autant). Et qu'elle l'entrainait dans toutes les boutiques d'accessoires possible et imaginable. Erylis entrepris d'enseigner à sa belle fille les règles essentielles pour toute bonne Malfoy.

-« Il aurait été fort agréable que Narcissa soit présente, elle connait bien plus d'anecdotes que moi, cependant, il est impossible de l'amener cote moldu, elle s'y perd si aisément ! Et puis, elle n'est pas très discrète. M'enfin tu la rencontreras bientôt !

Je ne compte pas t'enseigner les vieux concepts rétrogrades, Scorpius les connait ce toute façon bien assez pour deux ! Il a la même manie que son père à les réciter a tout bout de champs ! « Un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il souhaite » *rire* Cependant, je suppose que tes parents ne t'ont pas élevé selon les anciennes coutumes, même si les Potter par exemple doivent à présent tenir leur place, en tant que famille du sauveur on leur passe tout. Les Weasley on tendance à faire fit de tout ceci, et je crois savoir que ton père se fiche totalement de la politique. Mais être une Malfoy c'est aussi tenir une place dans la société, au vue de notre place durant la guerre, nous nous devons de travailler le paraitre. Etre toujours le plus élégant dans la pièce, les plus distingués… Et malheureusement pour nous, les femmes, cela implique beaucoup. Si aujourd'hui nous pouvons travailler, il reste indispensable que nous ayons l'image de bonne ménagère, être cultivé, savoir dessiner, connaitre les régles de la communication, le savoir faire des lettres et des invitations, tout ce qui se perde petit a petit dans toute les familles moyenne, qui renie leur appartenance au monde magique, qui font fit de savoir ancestraux indispensable, nous devons le savoir sur le bout des doigts et surtout l'appliquer. Scorpius m'a vanté tes talents artistiques et ton intellect, mais il est essentiel que tu maitrise tout les autres aspects d'ici la commémoration, ou vous pourrez annoncer vos fiançailles malgré l'invitation orale, il vous faudra envoyer un pli à chaque invité, et ce de votre main. »

Il était à présent 17 heure et Rose et Erylis arrivées enfin au Manoir Malfoy.

-« Je n'ai jamais mis en pratique le régles de la communication en société, mais depuis que j'ai une relation sérieuse avec Scorpius, j'ai amélioré mes connaissances théoriques, je ne vous ferez pas honte. »

Erylis retient la jeune fille dans le hall.

-« Je sais mon enfant, je sais, mais n'oubliez jamais que malgré votre nom, vous épousez les ténèbres, le peuples ne vous le pardonnera pas. Avant mon mariage, j'étais respecter, mes invention était une révolution apprécié. Après mon mariage avec Drago, j'étais juste Mme Drago Malfoy. Oh je suis heureuse ! Ne t'y trompe pas ! Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé, mais il n'est pas toujours évident de ne plus être considérer comme une personne a part entière…

-«Votre fils… Il et mon petit bout de bonheur sur terre, il me fait avancer dans la vie, il m'a apprit ce qu'est l'amour, a faire face aux regards des autre fièrement, sans flancher. J'ai toujours dû porter un masque, je ne peux le poser qu'avec lui. Il est ce qui m'est essentiel. Je me battrais pour lui, jusqu'au bout. Peut importe l'opinion commune. On m'a appris à me battre pour mon battre pour mon bonheur. Aujourd'hui ce bonheur c'est vous, ma famille ! »

Erylis embrassa la jeune fille sur le front et la laissa avec son fils. Elle le regarda monter l'escalier puis se retourna vers le salon.

-C'est bon, je peux rentrer ? Demanda Drago.

Voila, fin du chapitre 2 je vais essayer de vous publiez le prochain plus vite.

Amicalement

Lilas


	3. Chapter 3

**RAR**

ChiibiToora : La suite la voici, en espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Hum, je n'avais aucunement pensé à l'amour impossible d'Hermione et Drago. J'ai une idée assez précise du caractére de Drago, qui n'est pas toujours similaire a la réalité. Ici, il est amoureux de sa femme, et bien qu'il ne deteste pas forcément Hermione, après tout, maintenant, il a grandi, il ne l'aime pas non plus. En fait, elle l'indiffére assez.

Rosaline-Narcisse : Je suis heureuse que malgré ma longue abscence, la suite de cette histoire t'interesse toujours. Je t'avoue que c'est en relisant ta Review que je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je reprenne cette fic. Donc merci de m'avoir donné envie de la reprendre.

Le chapitre Trois est un peu court, mais il est une transition je pense important.

Le chapitre quatres arrivera assez vite je pense

Voici donc : Ron Weasley et les Malfoy

Amicalement vôtre

Lilas P

* * *

Chez Ron Weasley, le nom de Malfoy avait toujours était une source à ennuis. Déjà tout jeune, il entendait son père hurler et tempêter contre Lucius Malfoy, et dire qu'il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait grandi, comme toute sa famille depuis des générations dans la haine de ce nom.

Quand il eu 11 ans, il fit comme tout les sorcier de son âge sa rentré au collège Poudlard. C'est dans le train que tous connaissent et que chacun a aimé à sa manière qu'il fit la connaissance de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur Harry Potter. C'est dans ce train que prit forme pour lui la haine ancestrale entre Malfoy et Weasley. Drago Malfoy avec ses airs prétentieux, et il devait malheureusement l'avoué sa gueule d'ange, avait tenté avant même d'arrivé au château de le séparer de son ami, et ce, qui plus est en l'insultant. Depuis, Ron Weasley c'était juré qu'il n'aurait jamais aucun lien avec cette famille.

Jalousie. Rancœur. Les Malfoy étaient des serpentards. Et un serpentard, c'est mauvais. Être à serpentard, c'est baigner dans la magie noire. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Ce qu'il c'était empressé d'expliquer a son nouvel ami, qui pauvre de lui, n'avait pas eu la chance d'être instruit de tout ces aspect complexe de la magie.

Son grand père lui avait expliqué quand il était encore tout jeune. Les grandes familles de sang pur sont très importante dans le fonctionnement du monde magique, et ce depuis toujours. Ils choisissent tout. Il n'y a pas vraiment de premier ministre, pas vraiment de ministère non plus. Non depuis 1639. Depuis que les sorciers sont cachés aux moldus, ce sont les sang pur, qui selon leur terme, se protège.

Le fonctionnement avait toujours était relativement simple. Des alliances ce sont créées, chacun a fait au mieux pour avoir une place importante. Et les Weasley, ah ça oui, il était important ! Et très opposés à la famille Malfoy. « Il était déjà des vipères ne voulant que leur intérêt, et c'est très mal cela Ron. Tu comprends mon garçon ? »

Se battre contre les Malfoy, c'est un peu comme jouer aux échecs. Alors apprends mon petit. A l'avenir, ce sera à toi de les battre, sur leur propre terrain. Tu dois être excellent à cela, et rester le plus loin possible d'eux.

Et Ron avait promis. Il était devenu excellent aux échecs. Et il était rentré au ministère.

Et l'histoire c'était reproduit, les Malfoy brillait, sans que rien ne semble pouvoir les atteindre, pas les Weasley, les Weasley, c'était juste les amis du grand Harry Potter pour beaucoup. Et des traitres à leur sang pour les autres. Alors Ron les avait haïs encore un peu plus, c'est sang pur snobinare, tellement persuadé d'être meilleurs que tout le monde.

Ainsi, très jeunes, il avait interdit à ses enfants de s'approcher de cette famille.

Rose n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'explication sur les raisons, mais elle avait entendu assez de rumeur chez elle pour être tétanisée à l'idée de rencontrer Drago Malfoy dans quelques heures.

Les bras de scorpius ne furent pas de trop pour qu'elle trouve le courage de descendre les escaliers, et aller à la rencontre de ses beaux parents.

La porte de la salle a manger s'ouvrit. Scorpius rentra le premier.

-Pére, Mére, je vous présente Rose, ma fiancée.

Le regard de la jeune fille se porta sur les personnes présente dans la piéce, Erylis, égale a elle-même, magnifique et souriante. Et Drago Malfoy, l'homme de l'ombre par excellent. La stature droite, fiére, dans un costume sur mesure particuliérement adapté a l'image qu'on se faisait de lui. Contrairement à sa femme, il ne souriait pas, il la fixait simplement, semblant l'évaluer du regard, sans qu'un seul muscle de son visage ne bouge, un masque parfait, certainement du à des heures et des heures d'entrainement.

En cet instant, Rose comprennait parfaitement que certain le haïsse, c'était un homme avec une grande préstence, qu'on pouvait sans hésiter qualifié de dangereux. Prêt a tout. Mais la jeune femme savait aussi qu'il était ainsi pour proteger sa famille. C'était un homme fort et droit fidél envers les siens. Elle choisi de ne pas se fier a tout ce que ça famille lui avait dit, et d'apprendre a le connaitre. Il était de ces personnes qu'elle aurait voulu avoir dans son entourage, qui montre le chemin, et soutienne si necessaire, elle en était sûre, et elle ferait tout son possible pour gagner, si ce n'est son affection qu'il n'offrait pas au premier venu, son respect.

Elle pénétra à son tour dans la piéce, et d'un légére révérence, les salua

-Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

-De même Melle Weasley, murmura celui qui était a présent, son beau père.


End file.
